


Tentacles and Logic

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Smut, Sticky, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave and Shockwave have an intimate moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles and Logic

**Author's Note:**

> tea-for-your-troubles has a love for wave husbands, so to pleasse my wifu this was my offering.

Shockwave strained against his living bonds, Soundwaves tentacles coiled and tightened around his arms, giving him nothing and locking them tighter behind his back. The slender mech sat astride his broader hip, towering over him as he slowly moved up and down the scientists impressive thick spike. It always quietly amazed Shockwave how the lithe mech could handle so much of him, it should be impossible for that tight little valve to be able to swallow him easily. Yet it did and it felt like bliss itself. It covered him in slick, glistening lubricant that dripped and spread between them as they moved against each other.

Shockwave groaned as the spy started to pick up his pace, those long apertures began to slither and coil around him more vigorously, their sensitive feelers delving under plating, striking sensor nodes and tickling wires. Soundwave’s slender digits scrapped down his partners expansive chest, leaving tiny scratches as they travelled down, causing delicious vibrations though his frame. Shockwave looked up into the unmasked face of his lover. He stared into the ex-pit fighters optics, they were bright and alive and gazed back at him hungrily. Shockwave jerking his hips making the mech cry out and those slithering arms constricting even tighter around him.

One of those talented tentacles came up to the spy’s mouth, the scientist watch in rapped attention as Soundwave made a show of licking moving feelers before taking the thing in his mouth and sucking. The bigger mech watched the erotic display as Soundwave deep throated his own body part, coating the tip with copious amounts of oral fluid before letting it go with a wet pop, all the while still moving gracefully on top of him.

Shockwave let out a sharp cry as his own valve was suddenly filled with a wriggling wet appendage. He hissed in pleasure as he felt it push its way in before being dragged out. Soundwave began to thrust into him, in time to his own impailing.

Shockwave moaned deeply as he felt those delicate feelers caress and stimulate the nodes within him as they writhed within him. He again strained against the firm arms as another tentacle traced the rim of his stretched wet port, the first withdrew completely, but only briefly as both almost brutally forced their way back in. stretching him wide as they penetrated deep.

Shockwave began to overheat, he could feel is overload coming quickly as Soundwave growled lowly, riding him hard and fast, all the while filling his larger lover with rough deep thrusts. It wasn’t long before both of them were brought to the bring. Soundwaves grip on him tightened inside and out and Shockwave could take no more. In a roar of bliss the scientist reached his overload, hips bucking as he spurted hot, sticky transfluid into his lover. Soundwave shuddered on top of him, letting out a wile of static and garbled voice recordings as he too reached his climax. Moments later the super spy’s tentacles relaxed, releasing the larger mech as he flopped down on his impressive chest. As they both cooled and their intakes slowed… Shockwave wondered if it was logical for him to enjoy this so much…


End file.
